


Without 10

by mssrj_335



Series: Without [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, F/M, Longing, Lost Love, M/M, Missed Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/pseuds/mssrj_335
Summary: wanting you is like waiting for autumn
Relationships: ME/YOU
Series: Without [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/801846
Kudos: 2





	Without 10

you return like autumn

and i fall every time.

when you tilt in your orbit,

arch toward me out of reach,

do you know how you burn me, darling?

you’re in my skin again like sunlight,

aching like acid in my heart. but

you pass by as a breeze.

or a breath on my cheek,

tangible only in the briefest glance.

do your hands exist?

sometimes, i think i could feel them.

do your eyes look the same?

do they catch in the light like i remember?

all i have are ideas. false memories.

without you, how do i know?

do you think of me?

it hurts to ask.

the cruelest thing you have ever done

is softly slip away.

so here i am

in autumn again.

in twilight, waiting still.

wondering if you’ll return.

**Author's Note:**

> i write bad poetry when i'm depressed ok   
> don't judge lol


End file.
